universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Aranryanchampion/Ultimate Poll: FINAL ROUND!
Hello everyone, I am ARC and welcome to the moment that you have all been waiting for. The FINAL ROUND of the "Ultimate Poll". Just like you can read in the picture, everyone gets 2 votes that you can use on any of the four characters that are present on the picture. The results of the third round of this poll was something like this (because I was stupid enough to delete the voting-results before I worked on this blog): * 7 votes: Predator * 5 votes: Jason Voorhees * 4 votes: Kaihime, Korra --- * 3 votes: Larvell Jones, Xenomorph XX121 * 2 votes: Lucy Heartfilia However, I am 100 % certain that the Predator won the entire round and that he along with Jason, Kaihime and Korra were the ones that moved on to the final round. So Larvell Jones, Xenomorph XX121 and Lucy Heartfilia are sadly out of the competition. I am sorry Skapokon but both of your favorites are out, but hey maybe they will join Lawl Nova at some point in the future. Or perhaps they will join some other game like Super Lawl, Garterbelt Brawl, KRC Brawl (when that game comes out) or maybe even Lojo's Lawl Toon. It is also pretty interesting that the finals consists of two females and two males (one of which is only referred as a male). Just a random observation. The next big thing that will come is probably Iroha's Palutena's Guidance that will come either come out later today after dinner-time or tomorrow. And if I get even more time I could confirm yet another stage, unless the "real-life-nonsense" I have to deal with takes up way too much time. Either way, the "Ultimate Winner" will be announced on Monday next week, so just like the picture said above. The winner of the "user-poll" that will get a moveset for the 1-Year Anniversary, has not been decided yet. Even though it seems pretty likely that it is going to be WageGannon6, the results could still change and you people can still vote for the users on this blog as well. I am also aware of the blog that WageGannon6 made where he asked all of you in which form he should have if he were to win. Now if there is one more thing I want to talk about before I leave, is that I was considering giving you all the ability to Nega-Vote one of the characters that won along with your two votes. But I thought that it would make the system more complicated than it should so I scrapped that idea. Either way, I guess I am done here. So good luck and have a fun time voting on Predator, Jason Voorhees, Kaihime or Korra. And if even if one of these character wins, the second placer might get some extra treatment because of just sheer kindness. If several characters end up sharing the second-place, then I will just pick which one I think that you guys and gals will like the most overall. I am ARC and I wish all of you a happy weekend :) Category:Blog posts Category:Update Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl